Hardships
by Deception is Life
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru saves Kagome and they grow to like each other? What will InuYasha do? Can you say love triangle? Rated M for mild sexual content and language.
1. Kidnaped

Kidnaped

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'm back," Kagome called while lifting herself out of the well. She looked around, no one was in sight.

_'I wonder where InuYasha and the others are?' _she thought as she finished climbing out of the old well.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, InuYasha, a half demon, sat in a tree in Kadae's village.

"Where the hell is Kagome, she should be back by now!" he cursed while searching for her from the branch he sat on. While he

looked for a trace of her arrival a small breeze blew his hair across his face.

"What the hell?" his mind started racing.

_'Was that Naraku's scent? Was there also a small trace of Kagome's scent hidden in with Naraku's? Was she in danger?' _his

mind thought of a million things that could be happening.

He jumped from his sitting position and took of running for the bone eaters well.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As InuYasha ran to the well, Kagome felt the strong demonic aura, long before he came at her. Preparing herself, Kagome pulled out an arrow and placed it in the bow that she carried.

"What do you want Naraku!" she yelled towards the forest. As she yelled her question, a shadow swept from the forest lifting Kagome from the ground and into the air.

She let out a scream of pure terror, fear paralyzing her body. Kagome's bow fell from her hands. The arrow and the bow fell with a thud onto the ground.

The shadow started to disappear, taking the frightened girl with it.

"Kagome!" InuYasha burst from the other side of the forest, and she was gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	2. Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

On the other side of the feudal country, InuYasha's older brother, full demon Sesshomaru was busy tracking down Naraku. In Sesshomaru's mind he was going to be the most powerful demon in the world. And to do that he would have to defeat and demon that risked overpowering him. That meant Naraku had to be defeated.

"Jaken, you and Rin stay here. We're getting closer."

"But...but...Lord Sesshomaru..."

"I said to stay!"

Sesshomaru walked off leaving Jaken and Rin behind. And as he walked towards his goal only one thought ran through his mind...

'_I will defeat Naraku!'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	3. She's Gone

She's Gone

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"More soup Shippo?" an old Lady asked as she poured more of the hot substance into a bowel.

"Yes. Thank you Kaede," was the little fox demon's reply.

They were all gathered in Kaede's small hut eating a quiet dinner. There was Sango: a demon slayer, Miroku: a mischievous monk, Shippo: a young fox demon, Kaede: an old priestess, and Kirara: a two tailed cat demon.

"Kaede, this is very good, thank you for preparing it fo us," Sango complimented the old women.

While they sat quietly eating, InuYasha burst into the hut, causing Shippo to jump in fright.

"Aye, InuYasha where is Kagome? I thought thee went to fetch her?" Kaede asked while offering him a bowel of soup.

"We have to go NOW!" he exclaimed pushing the soup away, "Naraku has Kagome and we have to find her."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	4. Where?

Where...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'_Where am I? What happened?'_ Kagome thought to herself as she sat up. She had woken up lying on a stone floor in an old room. It was chilly and she shivered.

As she lay there thinking, the last moments of her awakened state flashed back into her mind. Coming from the well, Naraku coming from shadows and capturing her, InuYasha yelling her name, then blackness.

"This must be Naraku's castle," she thought aloud.

"It is," came a reply . It was Kagura, the wind sorceress, she had spoken as she stepped out from behind a statue. "And Naraku has taken you prisoner here. You are to be used in his next plan, then disposed of." Kagura walked out of the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"InuYasha, have you any trace of Naraku's scent?" Miroku cried from Kirara's back.

InuYasha's response was a low growl while he summed up the situation in his head.

'_Dammit! Why the hell does he want Kagome and why can't I pick up his scent?' _InuYasha thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Finally."

Sesshomaru walked towards the strong sense that he felt. He knew that it was Naraku's barrier. He knew that the power he felt from the barrier before him had to be Naraku's. When he reached the barrier, he flicked his wrist. From his hand came a powerful green string that flung onto the air cutting easily through the barrier.

Sesshomaru then easily walked through the miasma. The poisoned air did not affect him one bit.

When he reached the door leading into the castle: he flung it open, stepped through, and slammed it shut.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	5. Escape

Escape

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'_I have to get out of here!'_ Kagome thought. She looked from wall to wall, then to the door. She stood up and slowly walked to the door. Kagome then quietly turned the knob, peeked her head out, and glanced down the empty hallways.

'_I think it's safe,'_ Kagome sighed. She then bravely darted into the hall, ran down it's length, and flew around the corner.

When she got to the last door in the hall, she opened it peering inside. She gasped Naraku stood in the middle of the room, watching her.

"Thought you could escape, Kagome?" he asked her a grin upon his face.

"What do you want with me? Just leave me alone!" she demanded.

"Now why would I do that? I need to find the rest of the jewel shards and only you can help me with that," he taunted slowly walking towards her.

She turned to flee from him, but he was to quick and snatched her wrist. Holding her wrist firmly he swung her around, led her out the door and down the hall.

If Naraku had been paying attention he would have noticed that Sesshomaru stood in the hall as well, but his mind was on Kagome and he did not see the threat.

Kagome did.

"Help me," she pleaded with her eyes and thoughts.

Sesshomaru saw her fear and something inside of him wanted to help this girl. He knew that she associated with his hated brother, but something about her seemed to call out to him.

"Let the girl go," Sesshomaru threatened Naraku in a firm, cold voice.

Surprised that someone else was in the room and that Sesshomaru had stood up for Kagome Naraku's face fell, but he quickly got back his wit.

"Sesshomaru, why do you look to protect this human. Do you not know that she is a friend of your younger brother?"

"This isn't about the girl," Sesshomaru calmly replied, "I am her to destroy you. Sesshomaru pulled his sword from it's sheath and went to strike Naraku.

Naraku flew up to the ceiling of the hall, avoiding the collision with the sword. When Sesshomaru struck, Naraku still held Kagome's wrist. So when he flew to the ceiling Kagome fell backwards barely escaping the blow of Sesshomaru's sword herself.

Naraku knew that in his condition he would loose this fight with Sesshomaru, so he called his demons forth, ordering them to kill him, then disappearing with a flash of light.

The demons shot at Sesshomaru, and he easily killed most of them. The ones who had not been hit by his blow turned their attention to Kagome who was still sprawled on the floor.

As the first one went to strike, Sesshomaru jumped between Kagome and the demons. He then killed the rest of the pitiful pack with a final blow. Sesshomaru then lifted Kagome into his arms and ran towards the door.

Surprised that he had picked her up, Kagome said nothing as the come towards the exit. Sesshomaru was the first to speak...

"Take a deep breath. If you breath in the miasma it will surely kill you."

Kagome nodded and did as he had instructed her to do.

Sesshomaru ran to the barrier as fast as he could. Worrying about the affect the poisoned air would have on the girl that he held in his arms. When he reached the barrier, he again easily cut through. Him and Kagome were out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	6. What!

What!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"InuYasha we've been traveling for hours," Shippo whined, "Haven't you a trace of where Kagome is? Maybe she's dead!"

"Shippo! Shut UP! Kagome is not dead. I..." InuYasha stopped short, sniffing the air.

'_That's Naraku's scent!'_ InuYasha thought as he took of running towards the origin of the smell.

When they reached the castle, InuYasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga. Using the special "red" Tetsusaiga he broke through Naraku's barrier. They ran inside.

"And where do you think you are going, InuYasha?" called Kagura from a high ceiling beam.

"Where the hell is Kagome? You or Naraku have not hurt her. If you have I'l kill you all!"

"Ha," Kagura laughed. "Like you could kill me? Let alone Naraku. But don't worry we didn't hurt your precious Kagome. Though..."

"Though...what!"

"Well I don't really know if Kagome is unharmed." InuYasha growled. "You see you **loving** older brother came and carried her off," Kagura said with just a bit of sarcasm."Naraku is pretty pissed."

"You're lying! Where is Kagome?" InuYasha once again demanded.

"She speaks the truth. I can show you if you please," a small demon girl said from the shadows. Her name was Kanna. She always held a mirror. That mirror could show the actions of others and suck the souls from human bodies.

When Inuyasha looked into the mirror, he did indeed see Sesshomaru carrying Kagome. He did not recognize the place they were at. Nor did he pick up any smell from Sesshomaru.

"Dammit!" InuYasha cursed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	7. Safety

Safety

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Even though Kagome had not taken in the deadly miasma, the mere presence of the poison had caused her to pass out. In a unconscious state Sesshomaru carried the girl towards the place he had left Rin and Jaken.

When he reached his fellow travelers he laid Kagome on the back of Ah and Un, a two headed dragon demon that could fly. He then bid the others to follow him.

"But...Lord Sesshomaru, what do you intend to do with the girl?"Jaken asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru did not answer the question, but instead continued to walk along the path.

"My Lord, is she to join us? It would be so fun. I like Kagome," Rin told her Lord as they walked along.

"Rin you know the girl?" Sesshomaru asked his small friend.

"Yes my Lord. When you and Master InuYasha fought the sword Syoga Kagome and I became friends. She is a very lovely person. I like her a lot. She is son nice and kind," Rin answered.

Sesshomaru said nothing and they continued to walk till the sun started to set. Leaving the land in darkness.

"We'll set up camp here," Sesshomaru informed them. They did not camp often. Only when Sesshomaru felt as though Rin needed a real rest. But today he had them stop, because of the young woman that lay on Ah and Un's back.

While Jaken and Rin set up the camp, Sesshomaru gently lifted Kagome off of the creature's back and placed her on the thicket.

'_While she lies there, the wind and cold will not reach her. She will be comfortable,'_ Sesshomaru thought as he moved her into a less cramped position.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	8. What now?

What now?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"How do we find Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked the others. They were all once again sitting in Kaede's hut.

"Ye will have to wait till Sesshomaru shows his purpose," Kaede responded. She was worried. Why did InuYasha's older want the young lady. Was it another revenge tactic?

"I don't want to wait. I want Kagome back with me now!" InuYasha growled. "Why does that bastard want her anyways?"

Kaede, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all glanced at each other. They all knew that he was possessive, jealous, and was in love with Kagome. But he would never admit to it. InuYasha wouldn't even admit it to himself. He was a half demon and never showed his emotions. Well none of them except anger. He was tall with deep hazel eyes, that in a second flashed his anger. InuYasha also had flowing white hair, sharp claws, fangs, and his hated dog ears. They were fluffy, white, and so adorable. He hated the adorable part. People thought they made him look cute.

InuYasha fidgeted with the enchanted beads around his neck. They connected him to Kagome. Though he would rather not have them. Because of the beads, if the word 'sit' left Kagome's lips, he would be thrust to the ground.

"InuYasha calm down," kaede scolded, "You'll have to wait. And you'll need your rest."

InuYasha huffed but plopped down in the corner of the hut, crossing his arms over his chest. There he sat while the others lay down and drifted off to sleep.

'_What am I going to do? How am I to protect Kagome if she is not with me? Kagome please be safe,'_ InuYasha thought as the night went on.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	9. New Companions

New Companions

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome awoke wondering where she was. She dreamt Naraku had kidnaped her, but InuYasha had saved her.

'_What a minute. It wasn't InuYasha that saved me, it was Sesshomaru. And it was not a dream. It was very real.'_ Kagome sat up. _'Where am I?'_

When she glanced around, she quickly caught sight of Jaken and Rin. They were asleep against a tree. But she did not see Sesshomaru.

'_I wonder where Sesshomaru is?'_

"Are you hurt?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked back into the campsite. Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice. He had been watching her sleep. So he noticed when she had opened her eyes. There was something about the girl that drew him towards her. He studied her profile. What was it? She had silky black hair that fell to the middle of her back, a thin but healthy looking figure, and a tan complexion. Her eyes were a beautiful brown. Deep and sincere. What was it? He had never cared for humans before. Yes he traveled with Rin, but Rin was different. But what was it about this one?

Kagome flinched as Sesshomaru studied her. She could fell his eyes piercing her skin. But she soon regained her composure and stared back. Studying him in return.

He looked similar to InuYasha, but more...majestic? InuYasha always had the cute puppy dog look about him. But Sesshomaru's atmosphere demanded respect. He had the same flowing whit hair, but with more silver. Sesshomaru also had the marking of a crescent moon in the center of his forehead. To Kagome he was simply beautiful, and he always had been. It was always his personality that turned his away. He was cold and self centered. But he could be kind. That surprised her.

Kagome looked away. She lost the battle.

"No I'm not hurt," she replied.

"Good. Do you know why Naraku wanted you?"

"I am the only person with the power to see the sacred jewel shards," she once again answered his question. She did not know why she automatically answered and truthfully. InuYasha has told her never to tell anyone she could see the shards. It meant more demons might come after her. But she was not afraid to tell Sesshomaru that she could see the shards. Why?

Sesshomaru nodded at her response and walked away, leaving Kagome where she was in the thicket.

When the others has awoken and the sun was in the sky, Sesshomaru returned. And with food. He handed the food to Rin then walked off. Not where they could no longer see him, but far enough where his presence did not bother them.

After eating the food that Sesshomaru had provided them, they walked over to meet him.

"You are free to go, if that is what you wish. To search for InuYasha. Or if you wish you may travel with me. That way you would be safe from the many dangers that haunt these lands. Either way the choice is up to you." Sesshomaru greeted them.

Kagome thought what Sesshomaru said over, _'He's right. If I leave to look fore InuYasha, then I risk being recaptured by Naraku.'_

In the end Kagome decided that to stay with Sesshomaru would not be the worst thing in the world. Especially since it kept her safe.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	10. You're Leaving?

You're leaving?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Well seeing as we have to wait till Sesshomaru has to find us, and it's already been three days, I think I'll go home for awhile," Sango stated as the group walked around Kaede's village.

"What! You can't go home!" InuYasha exclaimed, "We need you here."

"No, InuYasha you don't need me here. It's going to be a long while till we come across Sesshomaru. So stop kidding yourself. And unless you have an idea on how to find Kagome, other than looking, I am going home. Miroku would also probably like to go home as well. We need rest," Sango explained and Miroku nodded. It had been a long time since either one of the had seen their homes.

"Looks like it is just going to be you and Shippo, Inuyasha," Miroku told him as him and sango prepared to leave. Sango would give him a ride home, then go home to the demon slayer's village.

"Dammit!" InuYasha cursed kicking the ground.

'_How and the hell am I going to get Kagome back?'_ he thought for the millionth time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It had been days since Kagome had seen InuYasha and the others. And ever since she told Sesshomaru that she would travel with him, they had not stopped walking. Not even at night when the paths grew dark. The only time she ever got rest was when she rode on the back of ah and Un. There she would doze off, only to awaken even more tired than before. She wondered how Rin could stand walking for so long. But the girl seemed content with her everyday life. They all did. Sesshomaru never talked to anyone. Jaken would continuously bombard Sesshomaru with questions trying to get him to talk. Rin skipped about humming to herself. Is that what they all did everyday of their lives? Kagome liked it though. Sesshomaru was so confident that it made her feel safe. And she absolutely loved Rin. The little girl was so adorable. Sometimes Rin would walk with Kagome and they would talk about all different types of things.

That was how everyday went for Kagome.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	11. Confused

Confused

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"InuYasha, Kagome's not ever coming back, is she?" Shippo cried as him and InuYasha cleaned Kaede's hut.

"What do you mean she's not coming back! Of course she is. We still have to find the sacred jewel shards, and she's not bailing on us now!" InuYasha grunted in reply, reaching up to finish a window that he was washing.

"But it has been almost a week since we have seen Kagome. Even Sango and Miroku gave up."

"Kagome will come back and soon," InuYasha said sternly. But deep down he knew that he said it more to reassure himself than the small fox demon.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Rin do you want to pick some flowers?" Kagome asked after they had finished lunch. She wanted to but some time before they had to start walking again.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Rin hopped off towards the meadow, singing. Kagome smiled. Rin was always so happy and cheerful. It made Kagome want to be happy and cheerful as well. Kagome stood up.

"Rin, wait up! You're going to leave me behind," Kagome teased running after the little girl.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome ran after Rin.

'_What is it about Kagome that makes me want to like her? That makes me want to protect her?'_ he asked himself.

Sesshomaru was always so calm and sure of himself, but Kagome made him feel as though he had no idea what to do next. Kagome made him feel...well confused.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"InuYasha, where are you going?" Kaede called as he walked away from the village.

"I'm going to find Kagome! Where did you think I was going?" he retorted back, leaving Kaede there chuckling to herself. He could be so transparent.

'_That bastard better not have hurt her!'_ InuYasha thought as he took off into the night.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Here Lord Sesshomaru! I picked you some flowers," Rin exclaimed holding out her hand full of daisies to the Lord.

He looked down upon her, and Rin stared back still holding out the handful of flowers. While watching the young girl he heard a laugh. A laugh that was desperately trying not to be heard. He looked up from the girl.

Sesshomaru's gaze fell upon Kagome, who had a hand over her mouth. The laugh he had heard came from her. She stood a fair distance from him watching as Rin offered him the flowers. She was standing with her back to the setting sun and the light illuminated her figure. Kagome, he noticed, also held flowers in her hand; but his eyes strayed to the lone daisy that was tucked behind her left ear. It was gently holding her hair back. His trance was broken by her voice...

"The daisies won't bite, you know," she said with a giggle.

The glare that he gave Kagome was cold. _'How dare she mock him, Lord Sesshomaru!'_ he thought as he turned his attention back to Rin. The girl was still holding the flowers out to him. So he cautiously took the flowers from her hand.

"Thank you, Rin, " he said in a low voice. He then turned away from the group.

Rin stiffled a yawn as she ran after him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may we sleep in the flower fields tonight?" the girl pleaded.

"Go ahead."

Rin and Jaken started to unload the supplies and carry then to the field. Kagome stayed behind, studying Sesshomaru's back.

'_He can be so cold at times,'_ she thought to herself, _'but yet he has a heart of gold no matter how hard he tries to hide it.'_

After finishing her thoughts she ran to help rin and Jaken.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	12. Myoga

Myoga

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Dammit, I still have no scent of her ore Sesshomaru. Where the hell are they?" InuYasha stated to no one, but himself. He stood there for a few minutes wondering what to do next when...

"Ouch!" he yelped, smacking the end of his own nose. When he pulled his hand away, the flea demon Myoga fell onto his palm.

"What the hell are you doing, Myoga?" InuYasha demanded of the flea.

"Master InuYasha, did I hear you correctly, you are searching for your brother, Sesshomaru?"

InuYasha nodded, hoping the flea had some information on how to find him. But instead the flea responded with...

"WHY?"

InuYasha sighed. "He has Kagome, and I bet you my life he's up to something."

"Maybe..."

"Maybe...what!"

"Well I was just going to say that maybe Sesshomaru feels for Kagome, just as you do Master InuYasha," the flea suggested.

"I DO NOT FEEL FOR KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled, before once again smashing the flea.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	13. Beautiful

Beautiful

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome looked around. Rin and Jaken were sleeping soundly, but Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen.

'_I wonder where Sesshomaru goes to?'_ He always seemed to disappear. Though he was alwayse there if they needed him. Kagome stood up.

'_I guess I'll go and look for him. I have nothing better to do, and I can't sleep.'_

Kagome looked for what seemed a very long time. She was starting to grow tired and she still had not found the mysterious Lord. She had not even seen a footprint.

Kagome was in the woods adjacent to the flower fields. She looked towards the campsite. It was so far away. What was once a large welcoming fire was now barely a speck of light.

"Looking for something?" he asked, stepping out of the trees that surrounded her.

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice, bringing her hand to her chest.

"Sesshomaru," she gasped, "you scared me!"

He gazed at the women that stood in front of him. Her hand over her chest and the moonlight touching her skin. She was beautiful. He walked towards her till they were standing millimeters apart. The top of her head barely reached his chin.

"What..." Kagome started but did not finish her sentence, because Sesshomaru had gently grasped her chin in his hand and brought his lips to hers.

The kiss had surprised the girl and she stood there in shock after the kiss had ended.

Sesshomaru watched her and decided to take advantage of the shock the kiss had caused. He pulled her into another kiss.

Unlike during the first kiss, when she has just stood there, she reacted. Kagome kissed Sesshomaru back, and losing her stiff composure she melted into her arms. She brought one hand up to the back of his neck, while his free hand slipped to her waist, pulling her closer to him. He slowly brushed her lips with his tongue opening her mouth so he could explore the depths of her mouth.

His tongue caressed her own and she softly moaned into his mouth until they pulled apart gasping for air.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	14. Farther

Farther

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She took a small step back, bringing her fingers to her lips. Kagome's lips still tingled from the touch of Sesshomaru's lips on hers. She could still feel the warmth of his tongue in her mouth, even though they had separated.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome as she thought. Her hand still pressed against her lips, as if trying to decide rather or no the kiss had actually happened. He smirked as he saw her eyes and face shadow one feeling. Confusion.

"Something wrong?" he asked her in the same cold voice that he always used.

Kagome finally realized that he was still standing in front of her. And that he had been watching her the whole time. She blushed.

"Did we just..." her voice trailed off and she did not finish her sentence. But she didn't need to finish the words, for Sesshomaru already knew what she meant. He simply nodded and took a step towards her.

Kagome did not look at him as he lessened the space between them. She did however feel him. She felt his presence. She felt his hot breath on her neck as he bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Did you enjoy the kiss?" he spoke directly into her ear. And he watched as Kagome squirmed from the touch of his breath on her skin.

"Did you?" he repeated. He then came in closer and lightly placed a kiss on her neck.

Kagome quietly moaned in response to his touch, and he did not need her to answer the question he had asked. Her reaction was answer enough. Sesshomaru continued kissing her neck till he reached her chin.

Kagome was confused. What was she supposed to do? This demon had tried to kill her before, and here he was kissing her. Man, was she confused.

'_I don't understand him at all!'_ she thought as once again he brought his lips to her own.

This time the kiss was deeper, rougher, more passionate. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome's hips into his own and groaned into her mouth when she collied into him. His hands slid up her shirt and he rested them on her stomach.

Kagome was shocked to find Sesshomaru's touch so warm, when his demeanor was so cold.

As they continued to kiss, Sesshomaru moved Kagome to the ground, so he was on top of her. And slowly but surely all their clothes came off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	15. Oh no

Oh no...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

InuYasha continued to walk through the woods, searching for Sesshomaru's or Kagome's smell. He was frustrated, he'd been searching all night and still had found nothing. InuYasha suddenly plopped himself down on the ground, starting to curse.

'_If only the wind would pick up, then I would at least know in which direction to travel.'_ Then as if an answer to his silent prayers, the wind blew around him stirring up the leaves that lay on the ground.

He sniffed and there it was! Sesshomaru's **and** Kagome's scent. He jumped up and took off at a run towards the smell. And all you could hear was the small plea of a flea...

"Master InuYasha, please slow down!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sesshomaru awoke to the scent of his younger half-demon brother. He was coming towards them.

Sesshomaru looked down at the naked woman that lay curled up in his arms, asleep. He had no idea why he had slept with her. Or even kissed her. He, Lord Sesshomaru, never showed any of **that** kind of affection towards humans. Let alone a priestess.

But, what had **really** surprised him was that InuYasha had not yet taken her into his bed. He realized during the night that he was her first.

Sesshomaru's mind was racing. Did he only bring her into his bed for pleasure or did he really care for her? He chose the first answer. How could **he** have feelings for a **human**?

He gently slid out from under her and dressed. Leaving his shirt to cover her naked body. Then taking one last look at the woman. He walked back towards the campsite.

"Rin, Jaken wake up," he demanded. He then hurriedly packed all of their belongings.

When they had finished gathering all their things. And Rin and jaken were fully awake. Sesshomaru stepped onto a white cloud and flew away.

Ah and Un quickly followed with Rin and jaken on its back.

"My Lord," Rin called out to Sesshomaru's back, "what about Kagome?"

But he returned no answer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome awoke feeling very sore.

"Uh... What happened?" she asked herself as she sat up. When she did, Sesshomaru's shirt slid from her figure.

That's when the memories of the night before flooded back into her mind.

'_Oh My Gosh! I can not believe that I did that!'_

Kagome quickly gathered her clothes. She then slipped them on and stood up. Very slowly, as if in a trance, she walked back to the campsite, leaving Sesshomaru's shirt behind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

InuYasha reached the campsite shortly after Kagome did. He found her sitting on the ground, twirling a flower in her hands. A daisy.

"Ka - go - me ?" InuYasha asked **very** slowly. She looked upset and deep in thought.

Kagome raised her head to find InuYasha standing in front of her.

'_O great,' she thought, 'just what I need'_

She was so confused, and even more hurt. Sesshomaru had been her first. She had given him her virginity and had no idea why she did. But then he had left. Leaving her behind with only the memory of the night before. Now she could not discuss what had happened. And she could **definitely** not tell InuYasha, let alone ask for his advice. He would hate her. He would despise her. He would never speak to her again.

"What am I going to do?" Kagome asked aloud. Though she had not realized that she had.

"Do about what?" InuYasha asked her. He was worried. She looked so upset.

"Nothing, let's just go InuYasha, okay." He nodded and they walked off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	16. Tears

Tears

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So InuYasha went to find Kagome?" Miroku asked Lady Kaede.

"Aye," she grunted in reply. InuYasha could be so transparent. She knew that he would not rest till he found her safe and sound.

It was around midday, Miroku and Sango had just returned from their homes. Only to find InuYasha gone.

"Well, I guess we will have to wait for InuYasha to return. It would be impossible to find him now that he has left," Sango sighed.

--

It wasn't five minutes later, InuYasha and Kagome walked into Lady Kaede's hut. InuYasha looking slightly worried and angry. While Kagome looked spaced out and depressed.

"Kagome! You're alright!" Shippo called jumping into the girl's arms. Kagome gave a small smile in return. That's when Sango, noticing Kagome's sad expression asked...

"Kagome, what happened? You look so upset."

With that Kagome burst into tears.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After Kagome had finished crying, the group just looked at her, awaiting a response. Or an explanation.

Kagome gazed into each of their faces, and knew what they wanted. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't want to talk about it?" InuYasha yelled. If InuYasha was paying any attention, he would have noticed the sign that Miroku was giving him. The sign clearly meant 'STOP'. But InuYasha being who he was did not see it.

"Kagome, you've been gone for **days**. Then you come back and break down crying. What the hell happened? What did that bastard do to you?" InuYasha shrieked in her face.

Kagome slowly stood. Looking InuYasha straight in the eyes.

"InuYasha, SIT!" she screamed before running out of the hut.

"Insensitive jerk," Shippo muttered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It had been two days since "Kagome's episode" and Inuyasha did not bring it up again.

But InuYasha was confused. He had just wanted to know what had happened to her. He was worried. Kagome hadn't spoken a word to him though, not since she told him to sit. And his biggest disappointment was that Sesshomaru's smell still hadn't left Kagome's skin.

'_Uh...that smell is driving me crazy!'_ InuYasha cried in his thoughts.

Kagome on the other hand still had her mind on what had happened between her and Sesshomaru. Her mind was **always** racing with thoughts of what had happened.

'_I can not believe I slept with Sesshomaru. I mean I **love** InuYasha and he's InuYasha's brother. His **hated** brother. But it is not like, I like Sesshomaru. Do I like Sesshomaru? Oh no, I think I do! But I love InuYasha. Can you love two people at once? Wait a minute **love**! I don't love Sesshomaru. Do I? Uhhhh...I do. I love them **both**. I feel so guilty. How am I ever going to face InuYasha again? WAIT! Why do I even have to face InuYasha? I mean he doesn't even love me. He loves Kikyo. But Sesshomaru doesn't love, or even like me either. He left me. I am so confused. What do I do? I need someone to talk to. Someone to ask advice.'_

"Sango!" Kagome called.

"Yes Kagome?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure." Everyone gathered closer to Kagome. Maybe she was going to tell Sango what happened.

"Privately!" Kagome snapped annoyed that everyone wanted to hear what she had to say.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Author's note:

Hey everyone thanks for reading. This is as far as I wrote in my journal and school starts the day after tomorrow "Ugh". So it might take awhile longer to get up new chapters, though I will try to go as fast as I can. I am stumped though. I really like Kagome and InuYasha as a couple, but I also really like Kagome and Sesshomaru as a couple, and I don't know which guy she should end up with. So tell me what you think. It would help a lot.

Thanks again for reading! Breanna

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	17. More Tears

More Tears

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Kagome, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Sango asked. They were now in a secluded area, surrounded by trees and forest.

"Is it about why you have been so upset lately, Kagome?" Sango again asked another question and Kagome nodded.

Kagome was now regretting the fact that she had asked to speak to Sango. What if Sango was appalled by what Kagome had done? What if Sango couldn't help her?

'_It doesn't matter, I need to talk to someone,'_ Kagome thought. So she decided to tell Sango the whole story.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, in the castle of the west lands, Sesshomaru stood gazing into his garden that was a part of his private quarters. He was so confused. His mind had not been clear since he had met the strange woman that traveled with his younger half-demon brother.

"Kagome," when he said her name, all his thoughts would become even more confused and he would get a strange feeling, that would run throughout his whole body.

'_What was it about this mortal woman that makes me act this way, think this way, feel this way? Maybe if I kill her all of this would just go away. No. Killing her would not help. If anything it would make it worse. I need her. I hate to admit it, but I do. I want to protect her. I want her to be with me. Why did I have to be so foolish. I left, and now I may not be able to get her back. What am I going to do?'_ Sesshomaru was very confused indeed. He had never felt so hurt, so humiliated in his life. And he always knew what to do, and now here he was without the slightest clue.

"I have to talk to her. No matter what. I just fear I may have ruined something I may not be able to get back," he said as he went into his bedroom. He was determined to get Kagome. He wanted Kagome to be his. And as he thought more about it, he became hungrier. A hunger that could only be satisfied by Kagome. She would be his, he would make sure of that.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Um... I don't know where to start," Kagome fidgeted while thinking of what to say to Sango first.

"That's okay Kagome, take your time." Sango was worried about her friend. She has been acting strange ever since she came back, and Sango was ready to find out why.

"Uh, I..." Kagome was having trouble telling Sango. Sango was her best friend, it shouldn't be this hard to tell your best friend a secret.

'_I have to tell her!'_ she thought.

"Kagome, why don't you start with what happened when Naraku kidnaped you and then go from there," Sango suggested.

"Yeah, okay. I don't remember going to Naraku's castle or anything, I just remember waking up. I knew I had to get away, so I started to run. But I ran straight into Naraku, that's when Sesshomaru showed up and saved me. After that I remember passing out. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the company of Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru."

"So he saved you? I didn't think that he would be a demon that saves humans. But he does travel with and protect Rin, so you know I guess it could happen," Sango intervened.

"Yeah, it surprised me at first too. I think it even surprised Naraku."

"So what happened after you woke up in their company?" Sango asked.

"Well, Sesshomaru told me that I could travel safely with him, or risk the danger of finding InuYasha by myself. So I decided to travel with Sesshomaru. I didn't want to end up dead."

"That was a smart move," Sango agreed.

"Yeah, so that is what I did I traveled with him the whole time. That was where I was."

"What I really want to know Kagome, is why you were so upset when you got back," Sango told her.

"Sango, before I tell you I want you to promise not to **ever **tell anyone what I tell you. You have to promise. Please Sango."

Sango nodded. "I promise Kagome."

"Well the night before InuYasha found me, I couldn't sleep. So I decided to go looking for Sesshomaru, since he was never around during the night."

Sango nodded.

"Well when I found him, he sort of..." Kagome trailed off.

"He sort of what? Kagome?" Sango pressed.

"Well...he kissed me."

Sango gasped. "No..."

"He did, and then we sort of went farther." Kagome looked away, a blush spreading across her face. She didn't really want to go into details. She was embarrassed enough as it was.

"Farther how?" Sango had a feeling she knew what the answer would be. "Kagome did you sleep with him?"

Kagome nodded.

"You're joking right?" Sango asked her friend, but she knew that the answer was no when she saw the tears start to form in Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome," Sango started in a comforting voice, "what happened? Why are you so hurt?"

"Sango I don't know. Everything felt so right, so perfect and then when I woke up the next morning he was gone. Sango, I have no idea what to do, or what to think, or even what to feel. I thought that I loved InuYasha, and I do, but then I did this. Now I think I love Sesshomaru too, and I am so confused." More tears followed her words.

Sango moved closer to her friend, and let Kagome use her shoulder to cry on.

"It will be okay Kagome, we'll figure this out. I promise."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	18. Rest and Space

Rest and Space

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

InuYasha was frustrated. Kagome wanted to have a talk with Sango. Privately. He was pretty sure that whatever Kagome wanted to discuss had to do with what had been occupying Kagome's mind lately. And InuYasha knew that couldn't be good for him.

"What do you think their talking about InuYasha?" Shippo asked him.

"How the hell should I know!" InuYasha snapped back at the young fox demon. He really didn't have any clue and that was bothering him.

"I believe it might have something to do with why Kagome has been so melancholy lately," Miroku stated. InuYasha nodded. _'That was just what I was thinking,'_ InuYasha thought to himself.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sango and Kagome returned.

"I'm going home for a little while," Kagome stated point blank. She looked exhausted and even more upset.

"What?! You just got back. You can't go home now, we have jewel shards to find," InuYasha argued.

"Just give her some time, InuYasha," Sango snapped.

InuYasha backed down. Usually he would have argued his point until they caved in, but kagome **did** look like she needed the rest. Besides, maybe when she got back she would no longer smell like his damn brother. He hated that she had spent all that time with Sesshomaru, and it would probably take even more time just to get rid of his scent. InuYasha sighed.

"Okay Kagome. I'll carry you to the well," InuYasha said. And that is what he did. When they got to the well, Kagome climbed over the edge ant began to drop down.

"Be back soon," she called. Then she was gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sango had listened to Kagome, and still could not believe what she had heard.

'_How could anyone fall for two demon brothers that hate each other?'_ Sango thought. Feeling coursed through her. She felt confused, shame, sorrow, but most of all she felt anger.

'_I'll kill that demon!'_ she thought angrily. _'How could anyone do that to Kagome.'_

At the end of their discussion Sango had advised Kagome to go home for a few days to think it over and to get some space. It had to be hard being around InuYasha knowing that she had slept with his brother. The one he tried to kill every time they got close to one another. She had also advised Kagome to forget about both of the brothers. They were demons after all.

"I sure hope Kagome is doing well. She didn't look to good, did she Sango?" Miroku interrupted her thoughts.

"Kagome should be just fine. She just needs rest," Sango responded. She knew that Miroku was fishing for information about Kagome's and her's conversation.

"What did you two talk about?" Shippo asked her with an innocent look in his eyes.

"Nothing," Sango replied. She was not about to tell them what Kagome had said. Besides she had promised not to tell.

"I doubt that you two talked about nothing," InuYasha retorted. "If it was nothing, why did kagome all of the sudden want to go home? And why has she been so depressed lately?"

"InuYasha, it's really none of your business what we talked about. So if I say that we didn't talk about anything, then that means I'm not going to tell you anything we talked about," Sango said sharply. She then spun on her heel and left the three of them behind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome had just stepped out of the bath and walked into her room. She went to her chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of pajamas. As she put them on she sighed. _'Sango's right. I should just forget about InuYasha **and **Sesshomaru.' _She crawled into bed and turned off her light and even though she tried not to think about them, both of the brothers were on her mind when she drifted off to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sesshomaru flew through the night searching for Kagome's scent. He could just not find a trace of it, but he could pick up the trail of his brother.

'_She's bound to be with him,'_ he thought as he followed InuYasha's smell.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	19. Merely a half demon

Merely a half-demon

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shippo watched as InuYasha grumbled to himself. It had been only a few hours since Kagome had left and InuYasha was already in a horrible mood.

"Miroku, where do you think Sango and Kirara went?" Shippo asked the monk. Ever since Sango had told InuYasha she was not going to tell him what Kagome said and left, she had not been back.

"I'm not sure Shippo, but they should be back soon. Sango will want to be here when Kagome returns," Miroku told the little fox-demon.

"Well they both better be back soon! We have jewel shards that we need to find," InuYasha growled. Shippo could tell that he was not happy at all.

"InuYasha, what are you so mad about?" Shippo asked him.

"Nothing! I am not mad!" InuYasha yelled then stalked off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sango flew through the air on Kirara. _'I should be going back soon,'_ she thought as they passed over some woods.

"Kirara, let's find the others," Sango suggested. Kirara nodded and turned around, following the scent of her friends.

When they reached Miroku and Shippo, InuYasha was not there. "Where is InuYasha?" Sango asked them, while she down off of Kirara.

"I don't know. He stomped off when I asked him why he was mad," Shippo told her.

"I'm right here," InuYasha stated as he walked into view. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked Sango.

"Just flying around," she answered smoothly. She knew InuYasha was probably still mad at her for not telling him what her and Kagome had talked about. But she had promised Kagome she wouldn't say anything to anyone.

"So what are we going to do while we wait for Kagome?" Sango asked looking around at her friends.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

InuYasha could not believe Sango had just asked that question. She wouldn't even tell them what Kagome was upset about, but then acts as if nothing had happened.

"I guess we could always start making our way back to Kaede's village. It is at least a half day's walk and we should be there when Kagome does return," Miroku suggested. Sango and Shippo nodded.

InuYasha really didn't want to go back to Kaede's village. She would probably put them to work. But he knew that Miroku was right, they should be there when Kagome returned from her own world.

"Okay, fine. Let's go back to Kaede's village. But I refuse to clean anything!" InuYasha stated as he turned to start the long walk back to the village.

But as he turned the a lite breeze blew from the woods behind them and InuYasha could smell his brother's scent in the wind. He dropped his hand to Tetsusaiga.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lord Sesshomaru watched as his brother joined his friends. Kagome was not among them. _'Dammit,'_ he thought, _'where is she?'_

Sesshomaru barely listen to the conversation that the group was having. "So what are we going to do while we wait for Kagome?" Sesshomaru heard the woman say. "I guess we could always start making our way back to Kaede's village. It is at least a half day's walk and we should be there when Kagome does return." Is what the monk said in return.

Sesshomaru wondered where Kagome had gone. It would be foolish of his brother to leave her somewhere she could get hurt. Sesshomaru could also not smell Kagome, which meant she wasn't anywhere near the group in front of him. _'I could always just follow them to this village and wait for her return as well,'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought.

A gentle breeze stirred around him, blowing some of his hair across his face. Sesshomaru saw his brother put his hand on Tetsusaiga and he instinctively lowered his own hand to his Tokijin. He knew InuYasha must have picked up his scent on that breeze.

"Why don't you come out and face me, you bastard," InuYasha growled. Sesshomaru smirked. He knew InuYasha would never be able to hurt him. No matter how hard he tried. Sesshomaru was a **full** demon while InuYasha was merely a **half**-demon.

'_I wonder if my brother knows what happened between Kagome and myself. It doesn't matter anyways, if it is a fight InuYasha wants, then he'll get his fight,'_ Sesshomaru thought as he leaped towards his brother while drawing Tokijin.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	20. Another Guy

Another Guy

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

InuYasha drew his Tetsusaiga and blocked the blow from his brother. The force of the blow pushed InuYasha back and Sesshomaru took the chance to swing at him again. Once again InuYasha blocked the blow and took his own chance to swing an attack.

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked as their swords collided. They jumped back and went on the attack again.

"Why do you think I am here half-breed?" Sesshomaru answered, when their swords were touching once again.

"I don't know why don't you tell me. Are you here to die?" InuYasha snapped as the sound of metal colliding with metal rang through the air.

"You couldn't kill me even if you tried," Sesshomaru sneered as he jumped into the air and came down for another blow.

"You're as good as dead, you bastard," InuYasha cried as he summoned the wind scar and slashed through it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sango watched helplessly as InuYasha and Sesshomaru exchanged blows. She wanted to stop the fight before they killed one another, but was afraid her interference might reveal Kagome's secret.

"Should we do something?"Miroku asked Sango as the brothers continued exchanging blows and insults.

What Sango really wanted to do was to beat the crap out of Sesshomaru for what he had done to Kagome. But her promise to keep the secret safe fought with that instinct. Sango was confused and had no idea what to do.

"Sango?"Miroku questioned.

"Uh...I don't know what do you think should be done," Sango asked the monk.

"I think we should let them fight it out. Neither one of us can take on Sesshomaru and it's useless to try to stop InuYasha without Kagome's sit command," Miroku explained. "Let's just hope that Kagome shows up before they kill one another."

"I think it would be better if Kagome didn't show up," Sango murmured as she watched the brothers. At that moment InuYasha used Tetsusaiga's wind scar to fend off his brother. Sesshomaru easily avoided it by jumping into the air and landing gracefully a few feet in front of them.

"Why would it be better if Kagome didn't show up?" Shippo asked joining in on the conversation. Shippo's voice was loud and both Sesshomaru and InuYasha had no difficult hearing his question.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome sat with her friends at the lunch table. Her three friends chatted restlessly about various topics, but Kagome's mind was still on what had happened with Sesshomaru in the woods. And she blushed as the memories filtered through her mind.

"Kagome is something wrong?" one of her friends asked interrupting Kagome's thoughts.

"Um...no. Nothing's wrong I was just thinking," Kagome answered. Her three, now curious, friends looked at her.

"Were you thinking about that boyfriend of yours?" they asked.

Kagome sighed. No matter how hard she tried to convince them that she didn't have a secret boyfriend, they didn't believe her.

"No. Not him," Kagome stated reluctantly.

"Then you were thinking about another guy?" they inquired. Eager to learn more.

Kagome sighed it was useless. They always could figure out what was on her mind too easily. And never stopped questioning her until they got facts. That was how they had found out about InuYasha. Though they did not know that InuYasha lived beyond the portal of her well or that InuYasha was a half-demon.

"Yes I was thinking about another guy," she sighed, resigned to answer their questions.

"Another guy. Wow, Kagome you sure do have a wide pool to choose from don't you? First, there's Hojo and then your boyfriend, InuYasha's his name right? Then, there's that other guy that likes you Kouga, the one that bugs your boyfriend. And now a new one," one of her friends stated. "Who's this one like and how did you meet him?"

Kagome put her head in her hands feeling ashamed. She knew this was going to sound bad. "He's name is Sesshomaru and he's InuYasha's older brother," she mumbled into her hands.

"His name is Sesshomaru and he's what?" her friends asked. Obviously they had not heard her.

He's InuYasha's older brother," Kagome stated clearly. Her friends gasped.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

InuYasha stopped and stared at Shippo. His statement had made a fear run through his body and he wasn't sure why.

InuYasha glanced around. Everyone stood looking at Shippo and Shippo looked uncomfortable.

"Why would you ask something as stupid as that Shippo?" InuYasha questioned the little fox demon.

"Because, Sango said it would be better if Kagome didn't show up," Shippo muttered. The young demon obviously knew that his statement had angered InuYasha.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	21. Realization

Realization

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"And why would Sango say something like that?" InuYasha snapped. He directed his question to Shippo, but was looking at her. She knew he was still mad that she would not tell him Kagome's secret.

Now anger welled up inside of Sango. InuYasha was just as much of a jerk as his older brother. He may not have hurt Kagome the way Sesshomaru had but he still had hurt Kagome with the whole Kikyo thing. Sango placed her hands on her hips and fixed InuYasha with an icy glare.

"I WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT, BECAUSE KAGOME IS SURROUNDED BY STUPID IDIOTS!" Sango yelled at him, the anger snapping inside of her. "BECAUSE KAGOME DESERVES BETTER THAN DEMONS WHO ONLY USE HER FOR THEIR OWN NEEDS. SHE DESERVES SOMEONE BETTER THAN YOU," Sango poked InuYasha in the chest, "AND YOU!" She finished turning to Sesshomaru.

That was when Sango realized her mistake and covered her mouth with one hand. She had just blurted out a major part of Kagome's secret. She slowly backed up, then turned on her heel and fled.

'_What did I do?'_ Sango thought as she disappeared from sight, Kirara on her tail.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

InuYasha stood frozen staring at the spot where Sango has just been staring. He had never seen her so angry before. She had just snapped.

Sango's words ran through his head, _'I would say something like that, because Kagome is surrounded by stupid idiots! Because Kagome deserves better than demos who only use her for their own needs. She deserves someone better than you and you!_'The last thing Sango had said sunk in _'and you!'_ when she said that she had been looking at Sesshomaru. Then Sango had looked guilty covering her mouth with her hand as if she had just blurted out the world's biggest secret. The realization dawned on InuYasha as he stood there. The way Kagome had been so upset lately. How his brother's scent had never left Kagome. His brother tracking them down.

"You Bastard!" he snarled turning on his brother.

Sesshomaru laughed. His laugh was cold and amused. "So my baby brother finally figured it out, did he?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lord Sesshomaru was surprised by the woman's out burst. She obviously knew what had conspired between Kagome and him. Apparently she was not to happy about it. But she had seemed even less happy about the fact that she had brought it up. And by the look on his brother's face, he had not know what had happened between Kagome and Sesshomaru. InuYasha's expression had gone from shock, to confusion, to realization, and then to anger. In fact he look down right furious.

"You Bastard!" InuYasha snarled at him. Sesshomaru laughed. His brother was pathetic.

"So my baby brother finally figured it out, did he?" Sesshomaru teased. InuYasha flew at him with Tetsusaiga drawn. He easily moved out of the way. In his blind fury, InuYasha's moves were sloppy.

"You seem angry InuYasha. Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru taunted. "You didn't really think that she would want you when should could have someone better, did you?"

"I'll kill you!" InuYasha screamed charging at him once again.

Sesshomaru blocked his sword in mid blow. "I'm terrified," he snarled sarcastically before releasing the Dragon Strike on his unexpecting brother.

InuYasha flew from him and landed still on the ground some 75 feet away.

"InuYasha!" the cry cut through the air. Sesshomaru spun towards the sound, Kagome stood at the edge of the wood. She ran to his brother and knelt next to him.

"InuYasha? Please say something," the beautiful woman pleaded tears sliding down her cheeks.

For the first time in as long as he could remember, Lord Sesshomaru felt a pain grab hold of his heart.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	22. I can kill him

I can kill him

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Miroku stood motionless, shocked at what had occurred. InuYasha lay motionless as well, Kagome crying over him. Sesshomaru like wise had not moved. They only one who moved or made a sound, besides Kagome was Shippo. Shippo slowly began to walk towards Kagome.

"Kagome?" Shippo called, "He's not dead." It was not a question, but a statement. Obviously the young demon could smell that InuYasha still lived. Miroku knew that the statement was meant to comfort Kagome, but she only sobbed louder.

Shippo looked back towards Miroku, asking him silently to help with his eyes. Miroku sighed. This was not good. Sesshomaru still stood where he was silently watching InuYasha and Kagome and it made Miroku wary to approach the two. But in the end he did.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Kagome?" the questioned lingered as a hand came to rest on her shoulder. Tears streamed from her eyes. This was her fault she knew it. What she didn't understand was why it had happened. InuYasha had not gone looking for Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru had came here.

"Kagome? Are you all right?" Miroku insisted. She slowly turned towards him and shook her head.

"No," she said, her voice raw. "This is my fault. It was my fault that he was hurt." She looked back down towards InuYasha, watching him breath. His breaths were slow and shaky as if he was in pain.

"What happened? Why were they fighting?" Kagome asked. She had returned in enough time to see the hurtful blow given to InuYasha, but nothing of the fight before hand. She wanted to know if InuYasha knew of her betrayal and why Sesshomaru was here.

"They just started fighting," Shippo began. "We were all arguing amongst ourselves, when InuYasha drew his sword and dared him to come out."

Kagome nodded slowly then looked at Miroku. The monk was looking at the young demon shaking his head. Obviously, Shippo did not know all of the story. Then again he was probably to young to understand what had occurred.

"He knows." Kagome knew the words were true as soon as they left her mouth. Miroku nodded.

"Ugh..." a small grunt was issued from InuYasha.

"InuYasha??" Shippo asked leaning over to look into his face, "Are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm okay. What do you think I am? Weak? That was nothing," InuYasha said grimacing as he sat up.

"So you're not hurt," Kagome asked, relief in her voice.

"No. I'm not hurt." InuYasha's voice was cold as he looked at her. Kagome looked away.

"You still stink of my damn brother."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Many emotions gripped Sesshomaru. Anger, jealousy, hurt, and guilt were only a few of them. When Sesshomaru had watched to beautiful young woman run to his brother he had felt the first three of the emotions. How dare she choose InuYasha over him. Then when she had started crying the guilt had come. He had caused her tears. He has caused her hurt. Yet he didn't know how to fix it.

He has watched as the young fox-demon approached her and as the monk approached her as well. Then his brother had woke up. He could easily hear their conversation.

"You still stink of my damn brother." InuYasha's words were a snarl.

Sesshomaru growled. He would not be insulted by this half breed. InuYasha responded with a growl and stood up.

"Why don't we finish this fight, once and for all," InuYasha challenged swinging the Tetsusaiga into a fighting position.

"With my pleasure," Sesshomaru replied cooly holding his Tokijin in front of him.

"No. Please don't." Kagome half shouted as they moved towards each other. They both stopped.

"I will kill him Kagome. He will pay for what he has done," InuYasha answered.

"If you fight him InuYasha, you will be the one to die. Can't you see that. He's powerful and you're hurt." Kagome responded.

"You don't think I can kill him?" InuYasha asked. Disbelief in his voice. Kagome said nothing and looked towards the ground.

Sesshomaru knew what she said was true. He was the most powerful demon there was. There were a few demons, like Naraku that challenged his power, but none had succeeded. And it would only be a matter of time before he killed Naraku for his crime. Besides with InuYasha already injured there was no way that he could even hurt him. If InuYasha choose to fight, he would be the one to die.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I can kill him." InuYasha snarled towards Kagome. He couldn't believe that she doubted him. Maybe she only wanted to spare his brother's life, like she did Kouga's every time they came across him. But his brother would die. He had taken Kagome's innocence and had hurt her. InuYasha now knew why Kagome had been so upset.

"No, InuYasha. You can't kill him." Kagome stated it. It wasn't a challenge. It sounded merely like a fact. As if she was stating the weather.

He wanted to argue with her, but he did not want to show any signs of weakness in their relationship in front of his brother. He may not have mated with Kagome, but he still considered her his. And Kagome should have known that. If she hadn't known it then, she would know it now.

InuYasha looked back towards his brother. Sesshomaru had not moved since Kagome had spoke. He acted as if cares what Kagome wanted, what she thought. That made InuYasha wonder about many things. He spoke his main thought aloud.

"Why the hell are you even here, Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked his brother.

"I am here for Kagome," Sesshomaru answered. His voice was cold and sharp. As sharp as his sword. InuYasha sensed Kagome stiffen.

"You can't have her!" InuYasha growled. There was no way in hell that he would ever let Kagome leave with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked towards Kagome, an unknown expression clouding his face.

"We will see," Sesshomaru whispered as he turned and disappeared.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Sorry that my story is taking so long, but I have been so busy with school. The good thing is that my summer begins next Thursday. YEAH! I can't wait. So anyways if you have any thoughts on my story or any ideas you want to add. I am open to all opinions. Thanks for reading! Bre_


End file.
